Go Date with Me, Senpai!
by Iharascarl
Summary: "WAKAMATSUUUUUU"/"Cukup! Aku akan kerumah senpai malam ini dan mengajaknya untuk pergi menonton kebioskop, menonton film bergenre romance tentunya"/Setelah mendapatkan jawaban seperti itu, Wakamatsu merasa moodnya seketika turun drastis dan tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata lagi kepada bibi tersebut ia pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk pulang saja dan menetralkan pikirannya/RnR?:D


Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun © Izumi Tsubaki

Go date with me, Senpai! © Iharascarl

Genre : General, Romance, Comedy.

Rating : T

Pairing : Hirotaka Wakamatsu dan Seo Yuzuki a.k.a WakaSeo

Warning : Typo(s), OOC,EYD berantakan,Dan segala kekurangan lainnya.

Just A Drabble fict from Iharascarl to WakaSeo

Don't like Don't read

Enjoy and Happy Reading

Hari ini adalah hari minggu, ya lebih tepatnya hari terakhir liburan sekolah semester satu karena esok hari kegiatan disekolah sudah berjalan lagi seperti biasa. Menjalani kehidupan sebagai siswa kelas satu yang menyukai _senpai_-nya tapi tidak pernah ter_notice_ ,Tersakiti itu pasti. jujur saja Wakamatsu sudah memikirkan rencana liburannya semenjak hari pertama libur sekolah. Hal pertama yang ia pikirkan saat hari pertama libur adalah mengajak Seo-_senpai_ berkencan dengannya. Cukup dengannya yang artinya mereka hanya pergi berdua. Perlu dicatat 'hanya mereka berdua'. Namun hal yang ia rencanakan semenjak hari pertama itu belum terealisasikan sampai hari terakhir liburan ini, jujur saja wakamatsu terlalu gugup untuk mengajak Seo-_senpai_ berkencan ditambah dengan _senpai-_nya yang memang kurang peka dengan perasaannya.

'Bagaimana ini? Aku tidak ingin liburan ini terlewatkan begitu saja' pikir wakamatsu dalam hatinya ia berjalan dengan tatapan kosong karena terus memikirkan hal yang begitu penting, setidaknya penting baginya.

"WAKAMATSUUUUUU" teriak gadis berambut hijau kelam yang sedang menaiki sepeda motor vespa berwarna merah menyerukan namanya dan begitu memekakakan telinganya. Ia menengok lalu mendapati seorang gadis tengah mengendarai sepeda motor dengan sangat tidak elit menengok seraya mendekat kepadanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini waka?" Ucap gadis berambut hijau tersebut yang langsung saja membuat hati wakamatsu berdebar begitu kencang sampai terasa ke ubun-ubunnya.

"a-ah _Senpai_, tidak aku hanya sedang berjalan-jalan saja dan akan mengunjungi rumah nozaki untuk bermain game dengannya._ Senpai_ sendiri?" wakamatsu menjawab pertanyaan gadis yang memanggilnya tadi dengan sedikit gugup,tentu saja jawaban yang ia berikan adalah jawaban palsu karena sesungguhnya tujuannya adalah untuk pergi kerumah senpai-nya tersebut dan mengajaknya berkencan karena gadis tersebut adalah gadis yang ia sukai. Yaitu Seo-_senpai_.

Belum sempat pertanyaan Wakamatsu terjawab, Seo-_senpai_ sudah mengendarai sepeda motornya lagi sambil berteriak "APA KAU TIDAK MELIHAT-KU WAKA? TENTU SAJA AKU SEDANG BERKELILING MENGGUNAKAN MOTOR BARUKU INI" ah gadis itu memang gadis gila, gadis gila yang mampu membuatku jatuh hati padanya, Pikir Wakamatsu. Dan akhirnya karena tidak berani untuk mengungkapkan tujuannya kepada seo-_senpai_, Wakamatsu pun memilih untuk kembali kerumah untuk berdiam diri sambil terus mencari cara agar ia mendapatkan kesan selama liburan bersama Seo-_senpai_ walaupun hanya satu jam saja.

"Bagaimana ini... aku tidak ingin liburan ini terbuang sia-sia tanpa ada acara apapun bersama seo-_senpai_" Wakamatsu terus menggeram frustasi sambil meminum es doger yang sempat ia beli tadi saat perjalanan pulang "Cukup! Aku akan kerumah _senpai_ malam ini dan mengajaknya untuk pergi menonton kebioskop, menonton film bergenre romance tentunya" tutur wakamatsu sambil meminum es doger-nya yang -sebenarnya- tinggal beberapa butir ketan hitam saja yang tersisa dalam segelas es doger tersebut.

Jam dikediaman Wakamatsu sudah menunjukan pukul 16:30, baik kali ini Wakamatsu tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan terakhirnya untuk mengajak kencan Seo-_senpai _dihari terakhir liburan mereka, karena esok sekolah sudah dimulai seperti biasa dan masuk ke semester yang baru. Wakamatsu sudah mempersiapkan semuanya, ia sudah membeli tiket sewaktu siang tadi sehabis menghabiskan butir ketan hitam didalam es dogernya, ia sudah memakai pakaian yang rapi, bahkan ia sempat membeli parfum khusus hanya untuk acara kencan bersama Seo-_senpai._ 'Kau pasti mampu, Wakamatsu' Ucapnya pada dirinya sendiri.

Untuk sampai kerumah Seo-senpai, Wakamatsu harus memulainya dengan naik angkot selama 1 jam lalu dilanjutkan dengan naik ojek selama 30 menit dan jalan kaki dari depan gang menuju kediaman Seo-_senpai_ yang mungkin menghabiskan waktu sepersekian menit belum lagi dirinya harus mempersiapkan diri selama 10 menit atau mungkin lebih saat berada didepan pintu kediaman _senpai_-nya agar ia benar-benar siap untuk mengajak _senpai_-nya tersebut menonton bersama. Maka dari itu ia harus berangkat dari rumah pada pukul 16:30, jika hanya untuk mendapatkan waktu berdua bersama seseorang yang sangat tidak peka catat: SANGAT TIDAK PEKA ini merupakan perjuangan yang berat 'bukan?

Akhirnya, setelah sekian lama wakamatsu menempuh perjalanan dan segala tantangan yang ia lewati saat dijalan tadi, seperti saat ia dimintai tolong untuk membantu polisi mengejar seekor siput gila saat dipersimpangan jalan. Kini dirinya telah sampai didepan pintu kediaman seo-senpai, menunggu selama 25 menit sampai akhirnya ia mampu mengetuk pintu itu.

"_Sumimasen_ apa ada orang dirumah?" Wakamatsu sudah mengetuk pintu beberapa kali namun tetap tidak mendapatkan jawaban sampai akhirnya pada suara ketukan yang berbunyi untuk yang ke-20 kalinya keluarlah seorang wanita paruh baya. "Iya, ada keperluan apa anak muda?" sapa wanita tersebut. "Ano, bibi- apakah Seo-_senpai_ ada dirumah?" Tanya Wakamatsu pada wanita tersebut. "Ah, sayang sekali padahal baru saja tadi ia keluar bersama teman laki-lakinya, dia bilang akan menonton film horror bersama"

Setelah mendapatkan jawaban seperti itu, Wakamatsu merasa moodnya seketika turun drastis dan tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata lagi kepada bibi tersebut ia pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk pulang saja dan menetralkan pikirannya. Setelah mendengar kata "FILM HORROR" ia tidak mungkin bisa untuk menemani _senpai_-nya menonton. Yang artinya, pupus sudah harapannya untuk saat ini.

.

.

.

.

A/N : Tadaaaaaaa wkwkk lol akhirnya selesai juga fict gaje ini. Garing 'kan? Iyadong XD gapapa lah toh aku seneng sama Pair ini karena kekocakan mereka X"D btw- dimana letak romance ya huhuhu gatot ih :"3. Oh iya, Sabar ya Wakamatsu, suatu hari kamu pasti ter-notice kok. Makasih banyak buat yang sudah baca XD


End file.
